My Only Wish
by Lexxy
Summary: hey all! i'm sorry i had to change the rating since its for later chapters...very sorry but i hope you'll like this, its Christmas Vacation and they are gettin a lil close woohoo lol das where it gets a lil naughty
1. A Lonely Season

He is tall, blonde, and very, very handsome. He was also smart, most definitely. He is   
  
valedictorian as a matter of fact. He's a good person, now. Before he wasn't so good. He was   
  
quite evil really. Cruel and evil, that's it. Plain and simple. But he changes with the likes of a   
  
certain girl. This is how it is now…  
  
He sauntered on one of many of the paths around the grounds. The snow fell and the   
  
grounds were white. A pure white, so flawless and perfect. It was that season of joy, peace,   
  
and love. It was Christmas. He walked alone. He would turn his head at the couples who   
  
huddled close together.   
  
333333333333  
  
Last night I took a walk in the snow  
  
Couples holding hands places to go  
  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
333333333333  
  
He thought of the one girl he really loved. He felt so cold as a gust of wind blew beneath   
  
him. The only thing that gave him hope was to know that she wasn't taken. It gave him hope   
  
that he might have a chance with her. He actually acted nice for quite a while, eager she   
  
would catch those occasions. He was always careful to make sure no one would suspect how   
  
he really felt towards her. I mean, they were quite different. He knew this and it only made   
  
him want her more. But this time was different than any other time he's wanted a girl.   
  
Before, it was pure lust, but now he really had an emotion when she was close to her guy   
  
friends. Jealousy. When they playfully hugged or touched each other, he wanted so badly to   
  
just throw them across the room and walk away with her. It pained him to know how she   
  
detested him because of his past. Because of what he did to her before. He regretted what   
  
he had done and what he had said to her. For it was only until this year did he learn his true   
  
feelings towards her. This Christmas he wanted only one thing. One forbidden thing.   
  
One forbidden girl… 


	2. Dear Santa, Please God

He walked into the castle and brushed off some snow. He picked up his pace as he   
  
started towards his dorm. He sped through the door of the common room and towards his   
  
bed. He unloaded his bag to his trunk at he front of the bed and pulled out some warm, clean   
  
clothes. He made his way towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. There was   
  
steam from the hot water running in the shower. He disrobed and stepped into the shower.   
  
The steaming water felt exhilarating and the scent he had chosen was of high-quality. He   
  
stood in the shower and thought about issues at hand. Any exams before the holidays.   
  
Long-term projects. Money for presents. And he stopped at that thought. Did he really need   
  
to get anyone a present? He really didn't have friends worthy, but he knew of one person   
  
that he wanted more that anything to give a gift. He stepped out of the shower and took a   
  
black towel to dry himself. He dressed in the clothes he had picked out and decided to walk   
  
around the castle since it was a Sunday and he had finished his homework. He picked up his   
  
black trench, sliver scarf, and leather gloves and walked out of his dorm, headed towards   
  
the Great Lake. He planned to sit at the bank for a while and clear his mind. He took his   
  
time and didn't hurry since he had all the time in the world that day, for he had nothing on   
  
his agenda.   
  
He reached the lake and sat on a bench at the edge of the bank and thought. It was   
  
quiet except for a few people walking along the bank with their girlfriends or boyfriends.   
  
He watched a few of them pass him and leave. He closed his eyes and lied down on the bench   
  
with his hands folded as he fantasized. He imagined he was with her. They walked together,   
  
they ate together, they exchanged presents, they laughed, they kissed. Everything he   
  
wanted to do with her. His happiness was disrupted by her laugh. He sat up and looked   
  
around the lake. He saw her, she was with her friends. They were laughing and running   
  
around. How he wished he was with her. But he wasn't, simply because of who he is. He sat   
  
there, watching them. He detested her best friends because they were real do-gooders.   
  
They were stupid and often used her in class for help on work. She deserved better, she   
  
deserved him.   
  
He watched her for hours out there. He saw how her cheeks turned rosy. He saw   
  
how she smiled. He listened to how she laughed. It was so tantalizing. He listened to how   
  
she spoke. Her voice was so angelic. She was finally leaving. She left walking past him and   
  
disappeared from his vision. He could think in peace. As he sat in total silence, he thought of   
  
the one thing he wanted for Christmas. He pulled out a piece of paper and pen which he   
  
found in his trench and began to scribble down words.   
  
Dear Santa,  
  
I know there really is no such thing as Santa, but everyone   
  
is entitled to have one special Christmas. Please let mine be this   
  
year. I know exactly what I want for Christmas. I want the one   
  
girl I love.   
  
333333333333  
  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
  
I send it off, just saying this  
  
I know exactly what I want this year  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
333333333333  
  
He knew it was stupid to write that, but thought it would help relieve a little stress   
  
that he has been harboring from it. He folded it into a little heart and threw it into the   
  
wind. He saw it fly away and got up to leave. He strode towards the castle and went up the   
  
hill. The little paper heart lied on the snow-covered ground next to a great willow. Little did   
  
he know that someone saw him write it and throw it into the wind. That person picked up   
  
the heart, opened it, and read it. Even thought the letter was not signed or well explained,   
  
that person knew exactly who it was from and what he meant. That person has seen him   
  
watch her and was very curious. This person pulled their black cloak closer and their hood   
  
over their head. They walked stealthily back towards the castle thinking about what they   
  
had read. 


	3. Late Night Thinking

It was about 10 o'clock at night when he was all done with his bedtime rituals, he   
  
jumped into bed and thought about he more. Why did he want her? It's her. There really   
  
wasn't anything special about her. Who was he kidding, of course there was. He could have   
  
almost any girl, but her and that's one he wanted. He never had an actual girlfriend that   
  
loved him, or really cared about him. He wanted someone to love, to hold, to truly care about   
  
him. He knew it had to be her.  
  
333333333333  
  
I want my baby  
  
I want some to love me  
  
Someone to hold  
  
And maybe she'll be all my own with a big red bow  
  
333333333333  
  
He went to the thoughts of how he could have her. He'd tried to be nice to her, but   
  
he guessed she never noticed. He's said 'hi' and never said anything to offend her. He   
  
avoided starting fights with her friends and opened doors for her. He was always nice, he   
  
didn't understand how could she not notice it. I mean, before he'd purposely pick fights and   
  
stand behind to taunt them, be he's changed. He kept this "niceness" since the beginning of   
  
the year until now. It was really hard for him to not just beat the shit out of her best   
  
friends, always asking him stupid questions and stuff. He held back by biting his finger. (yes,   
  
he has made himself bleed a few times). He realized all the things he's done for her and his   
  
eyes widened. He really was in love with her. He thought he was lying before, but now he   
  
understands. Now he knows the truth.  
  
333333333333  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
I have been so good this year  
  
And all I want is one thing  
  
tell me my true love is here  
  
333333333333  
  
He closed the lights and was ready to drift into sweet sleep. His last thought   
  
before entering slumber was of her. Her face. Her smile. Her being with him…  
  
333333333333  
  
She's all I want  
  
Just for me  
  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
I'll be waiting here  
  
Santa, that's my only wish this year.  
  
333333333333 


	4. Last Day Before Time Away

The week went by surprisingly fast. It was Friday at lunch. He was going to stay at   
  
school because his parents were busy and didn't want him to stay home alone. He was forced   
  
to stay at school. He wondered where she would be for Christmas. He bet she would go   
  
home to be with her family. All bright and happy. Away from the castle. Wait, if she was,   
  
then why is she still here, eating. She was going to stay! And even better, he friends were   
  
gone. Things were looking up. He could make his move this vacation. He only knew her too   
  
well to know where she would be. He ate quickly and almost skipped out of the Great Hall,   
  
he was so freaking happy. This had been as happy as he'd been in a LONG time. He would   
  
make it an obligation to spend time with her this Christmas. He just had to tell her how he   
  
felt.   
  
There are stereotypical people who think blondes are stupid, hott, and sluts. But   
  
this one was almost a total opposite. He was intellectual, hott, and emotional, capable of   
  
loving. He was also very determined and hopeful. Nothing put him down unless he was   
  
positive that nothing on Earth could change it. He wanted something and was going to work   
  
for it. Or should I say…her.  
  
After the lunch bell rang, he gathered his stuff and headed for his dorm. Since it   
  
was a half day he decided to dump his stuff in his room, take a shower, and start on his   
  
homework, as he knew a certain girl would do the same. He arrived in his room and found a   
  
letter on his desk. He dropped his bag on the bed and opened the envelope. There were two   
  
pieces of paper in it.  
  
Dear Lover Boy  
  
I see you believe in Santa. I think you know what I mean and who I am. Meet me in the library at 2 pm. I'll be at the back on the table to the right. I must talk to you…  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lover Girl  
  
PS: I believe this is yours.  
  
At the bottom was his heart-paper. He almost fainted. How did this person get that   
  
paper? Did they know who it was about? He was seriously freaked. He decided to take a   
  
shower, change, and bring his homework. He would go to the library and confront the person   
  
that sent it. Then get on his homework to free-up his holiday. He took a quick shower and   
  
left his hair down. He picked some black, baggy jeans, a long sleeved, black shirt that said   
  
'THE ULTIMATE SIN' in red graffiti, his VANS, and a black trench. He took his bag with   
  
Astronomy homework and left the dorm.   
  
He dashed through the halls and arrived in front of the library. He took a deep   
  
breath and pushed the great doors open. There were only a few people in the library, so this   
  
made it easier for him (in case he was forced to make a scene). He sauntered towards the   
  
back, looking for a girl in the back. He saw two girls, sitting at two tables right next to each   
  
other. He wondered which it was. Happily, one of the girls was the one he had hoped it was.   
  
Not to appear desperate, he swiftly approached the other girl and sat down at her side.   
  
She looked up from the desk and cocked her head to one side, confused. He merely asked,   
  
"I was wondering if you had the time?" She thought he was crazy and shook her head in   
  
reply. He heard a snicker from the other table and knew he found the right girl. He smirked   
  
and thanked the girl. He got up and leisurely walked past the other table and out of the   
  
girl's sight. She looked over her shoulder and came face-to-face with him. She nearly   
  
jumped out of her seat when she saw his face so close. He laughed so hard he fell over and   
  
clutched his sides. She got on her knees and pinned his shoulders to the cold, stone floor.   
  
"What on Earth do you want?" she requested while holding him down.  
  
"You told me to meet you here." He responded without even trying to get out of her   
  
grip. There was silence, she didn't say anything. She loosened her grip and his tensed form   
  
relaxed. She was hovering over him not saying anything. He quickly grabbled her wrists,   
  
which were at his side and flipped her over. There was a light 'thud'. Now, he was over her   
  
holding her down while she was under him. He looked her in the eye and waited for an   
  
answer.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it? You sent that letter, didn't you?" he interrogated while still   
  
pinning her to the floor. Even though she was wearing a few layers of clothes, she still felt   
  
the icy surface of the stone ground. She really didn't want to answer him, but wanted to get   
  
up so greatly.   
  
"…yes…" she finally said sheepishly. Her eyes were focused down looking at her feet.   
  
She no longer struggled against his force. She just lied on the floor, almost like she was   
  
mortified that she had admitted to writing to him. Was he really that atrocious to her? I   
  
mean, to be ashamed to write to him? That really hurt him.   
  
"Am I that horrible to you and your friends for you to be embarrassed to write to   
  
me?", he asked with a grimaced gaze on his face. She looked into his eyes and felt horrible.   
  
  
  
The truth was, she wasn't holding anything against him. She was just embarrassed that she   
  
was that obvious.   
  
"I…you…it's not that, really. It's just I feel bad that I was that obvious. I wanted to   
  
surprise you, I didn't want you to know until a little later. I'm really sorry for making you   
  
feel horrible. I didn't mean to." She answered him with a half smile. His heart jumped back   
  
into place as he heard those wonderful words. He helped her up and sat next to her.  
  
"Oh…I…to tell you the truth, I was hoping that it was you…I was going to tell you   
  
this over vacation, but you seem to find out before. By the way, how did you find out?!" she   
  
giggled at this and looked back down at her paper. He decided not to fight her on it and   
  
took out his assignment. He began to look up information on the constellations and then she   
  
spoke…  
  
"Well…I've noticed you starring at me every now and then when I was in class,   
  
playing with my friends, or just doing me homework. Whenever I hugged my guy friends you   
  
had this little angry expression on you face and I thought it was cute. It kind of gave me   
  
the idea that you liked me…on Sunday I saw you watching me play around at the lake. After   
  
I went past you and hid behind the tree to see what you were doing, you were hunched over   
  
writing something down. I saw you fold it up and toss it into the wind. It landed at the base   
  
of the tree I was behind. I waited 'til you left and I when to pick it up. I read it and pieced   
  
together the facts. Then. I invited you here to see if I was right. Do you like me?" she, now,   
  
had her eyes closed and was waiting for him to say something, anything. She opened one eye,   
  
and then the other. She saw the blank expression on his face. She, then, went back to her   
  
work. Before she placed the pen on the paper, he put his hand on hers. His hand was warm   
  
and supple. She tilted her head up and saw his smile. It was an actual smile, something she   
  
had never seen before. He placed a single finger under her chin and lifted her head. She   
  
looked into his eyes and pulled away with a smile the size of the castle. He smirked and got   
  
by to her ear.   
  
He whispered, "yes" He pulled away and looked at her. She had a small smile on her face.   
  
"I know you must really hate me from my past self. Please…can we at lease be   
  
friends?" he asked with a little look of begging. She looked at him, thinking as she put her   
  
index finger on to her chin and relaxed. She placed her index finger on to her chin and   
  
looked out as if it took her a while to consider it. She looked at him and his lip was stuck out   
  
in a pout. She saw him and giggled.  
  
"…sure…I'd…love…to…be…you…friend…" she replied in between giggles. He was so   
  
happy he hugged her tightly, so tightly that she couldn't breathe.   
  
"Could…you…let…go…please…." She said in a small voice and he noticed she couldn't   
  
breathe. He let he go and apologized for nearly strangling her. They had a lot of fun that   
  
night, talking and just having a little fun (not that way).   
  
He walked her back to her dorm and bid her good-night. He walked to his dorm and   
  
thought about that night. His mind was contemplating all the things that happened that   
  
night. They joked around a lot and he loved the way her face lit up when she laughed. She   
  
was an angel… 


	5. Closer Than Ever

The last few days were heaven, to him at least. It really looked like she had fun   
  
though. On Saturday and Sunday they worked side by side on their homework, thought they   
  
got little done. They had three weeks to do their assignment, so they decided to wait   
  
awhile.   
  
On Monday they played out in the snow by the lake. They had a snowball fight,   
  
which, she won triumphantly. He didn't want to admit it so he claimed he let her win. They   
  
made snowmen and women. There was practically a whole town. Then they sat on the bench   
  
he sat at a week ago. She leaned against his chest. He felt her shiver from the cold and   
  
brought her closer to him. Their bodies touched and that kept both of them warm. They sat   
  
there for hours, just starring at the sunset. When it was dark, they were star gazing. Being   
  
smart and clever, they talked about the stars for an awfully long time. It was about ten   
  
o'clock when they headed back to the castle. They walked, hand in hand, along the castle   
  
halls. When they reached her dorm, he kissed her cheek and wished her good night. Again,   
  
he walked to his dorm, walking on clouds.   
  
On Tuesday they stayed indoors since there was a blizzard outside. She went to his   
  
little living room since he had his own. He prepared all kinds of junk food and he had many   
  
movies. She came in with a bag full of movies, food, and a few things she would need when   
  
she spent the night with her new friend (c'mon spending time with a friend over Christmas   
  
Vacation nothing bad). She knocked on his door and waited patiently. About three minutes   
  
passed and he didn't answer. She knocked again, but harder and louder. He answered this   
  
time and was a bit of a mess.  
  
"What happened to you hunnie? You look positively dreadful!" she said as she   
  
stepped into the living room still starring at him. He plowed his right hand thru his hair and   
  
looked down.  
  
"I…uh…sorry I didn't hear you at first. I…uhm…didn't hear you…" he replied sticking   
  
his other hand in his pocket. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him confused.   
  
"What were you doing? You look disorganized…" she explained as she surveyed his   
  
state. He moved towards the couch and plopped down. He looked at her and knew he couldn't   
  
lie.  
  
"I was…I was cleaning my room a little bit to look for the extra bed. My room is a   
  
little more crapped out than I thought." He said sheepishly. She smiled at him and sat next   
  
to him. She hugged him and answered  
  
"Oh it's fine, I could bunk with you or on the couch…I'm not picky" as she stroked his   
  
cheek. He smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back. He grabbed the remote and turned   
  
on the TV. She got up and grabbed a bowl of chips and two bottles of soda. She got back to   
  
his side and put the food on the coffee table. She got on the couch and leaned on his chest   
  
as he rested against the arm rest. She pulled a throw over them and warmed herself.   
  
"Want to get up and put the DVD in the player, please?" he asked with another pouty   
  
look. She signed heavily and got up from her comfortable position. She popped in a DVD and   
  
jumped on his legs causing him to inhale sharply. She smiled at him and he smiled back, not   
  
showing a bit of pain. They sat there and watched movies and ate all day. They only got up to   
  
stretch or use the facilities. They ended up falling asleep on the couch. They looked so damn   
  
cute.  
  
A/N: Yes i know this defies all kinds of things, I'm sorry. But this was, I guess, the way I   
  
felt like writing it. Please Review. Thankz *mwuah* 


End file.
